PvXwiki talk:Requests for adminship/Brandnew/Archive 1
Supressing Redirect is to move a build without leaving a redirect behind. --'-Chaos-' 22:57, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Do you ever sleep? o.- [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 23:02, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Somewhen between 2am-2pm, if it's up to me. Got a flu and staying home from school tomorrow, so I can afford this. --'-Chaos-' 23:08, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Swine flu? Ironboot[[User Talk:PVX-Ironboot|'×']] 07:04, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::You get swine flu by being around other people. I'm too unsocial. I get my flu's by biking in the rain and freezing for the next 8 hours until I get home. --'-Chaos-' 08:21, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::IIRC it hasn't mutated into poroflu yet, so he's safe. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 08:33, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::So predictable. The nearest poro's in the wild are like 1000km's north, so ohai. Then again, I don't live in the wild, I live in front of my computer, so hmm... --'-Chaos-' 08:48, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::psc! ···User_talk:Daññy 19:59, September 9, 2009 (UTC) =el oh el = No.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 01:57, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Pretty strong opinion for someone who isn't very active :/--Relyk 02:47, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I stalk PvX for hours multiple times every day, so my vote must be mega strong, right? -- Jai''writes'' 02:49, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well I feel my vote holds some weight because he was a tool back when I was active, I see no reason for that to have changed.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 17:08, September 22, 2009 (UTC) lol wtf this guy gave up pretty fast :/ [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 12:19, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :you obv aren't very observant when it comes to wikithings. ;o ··· Danny Pew '' 19:10, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::He wrote like 2 paragraphs on what he was gona change in the nomination, which was alot more than many other admin's nomination statements, soooo ye I was at least expecting something [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN''' ]] crabs 20:13, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :::You're dumb shut up. --Crow 22:46, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::no u [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:13, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::Muffin, this time with all respect, reacting in different ways leads to different situations. Start to apply science, logic and facts you can prove to your posts, and I'll promise you'll get somewhere away from the autist's image you have =/ --'-Chaos is gay -' 12:58, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I rather say no u than the logical option, which would be to ignore what crow says [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 22:44, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Only dumb people ignore me, you're dumb so you may aswell ignore me. Shut up you thick cunt. --Crow 23:00, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::no u [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 23:01, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Obv why the german's ignore brave crow. Life Guardian 23:03, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Life can you please stop sucking crows dick? I know he is good at this game but seriously, its kinda annoying. -- Drah 23:29, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::ehh, fine. Crow is a fgt strong player who doesn't need his dick sucked any more. Life Guardian 23:46, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I didn't mean you needed to call him a fgt Drah]] 23:49, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::<3 Life Guardian 23:51, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Everyone is doing it. Just comes naturalllllllllll to some people. --'-Chaos is gay -' 08:08, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Either get back on topic or talk somewhere else -.-. ~ PheNaxKian talk 13:02, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :there's such a thing as "on topic" around here? o_O ··· Danny Pew '' 19:37, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Tho Danny is trying to be funny, we're on the talk page of a perma'd (afaik) guy's archived RfA's talk, what the hell would the topic be? --'-Chaos is gay -' 19:48, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::I think what Phen is saying is he'd like us to stop pinging his watchlist with pages no one cares about that used to regard a now-banned user. '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:56, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::This page isn't on my watchlist. I was saying that they were talking about nothing to do with the RfA, and either should be or go somewhere else <3 ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 19:58, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::Actually, it started with talking about the RfA, it just started to veer off topic. It just follows Rule 25: relation to the topic decreases with every single post. Sometimes this happens linearly. Around here, it seems to happen exponentially quite a bit. '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:01, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Gogo! :o --'-Chaos- (talk) '''-- 10:11, October 9, 2009 (UTC)